


A Quest of Futility

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their stories are shoven to the side. They're not important. Their Alpha versions are. But still, just like the Alpha characters, they have a story to tell.</p><p>This is the story of doomed characters. They all experienced their own Quest of Futility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearance of a Friend

**\-- turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **began pestering tentacleTherapist** **[TT]** **\--**

 **TG: heard anything bout egbert**   
**TT: I haven't. It's been very quiet on his end ever since he went to his Seventh Gate.**   
**TG: yeah its been some hours now**   
**TG: what the fuck is he up to**   
**TG: is he having a tea party with typheus**   
**TG: "hey hows the weather outside typheus"**   
**TG: "oh its okay egbert"**   
**TG: "but how do you know typheus youre always here"**   
**TG: "shit kid its windy outside why would it be anything else"**   
**TG: "oh i guess youre right typheus herp derp"**   
**TG: im betting for my whole collection of boondollars that thats exactly what theyre doing**   
**TT: I'd suggest that if we haven't heard him one hour from now, we should go to his land.**   
**TT: If he's still fighting then, we should help him so that he shall be in time to bring Jade into the Medium.**   
**TG: yeah maybe we should go there like fucking baby sitters**   
**TG: we ain’t got anything better to do**   
**TG: wait a sec i havent heard a thing from harley for some time either**   
**TT: Me neither.**   
**TG: shit it better not be too late for her already**   
**TG: brb**   
**TG: ...**   
**TG: nothing**   
**TG: no response**   
**TT: She could be dreaming on Prospit and not paying attention to her computer.**   
**TG: maybe**   
**TG: i dunno im having some odd feeling**   
**TT: Me too. I'm not feeling very sure either.**   
**TG: its probably nothing though**   
**TG: were talking about fucking egbert and harley here**   
**TG: theyre probably fine**   
**TT: We should wait a bit more before we start drawing any conclusions.**   
**TG: yeah youre right**   
**TG: see you later**   
**TT: See you later, Dave.**

 **\-- turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **ceased pestering tentacleTherapist **[TT]** **\--****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe through how much trouble I went before I could get all the colours, spaces and boldness right of this pesterlog. I am very sure there is supposed to be a much easier way.
> 
> Can someone experienced in writing pesterlogs in colour here on Archive of our Own please give me some advice how you make everything right like it should be?
> 
> Seriously, making the lay - out right took longer than writing this pesterlog itself.


	2. Doomed from the Start

They had been doomed from the start. Before their session began.

It was no use.

Due to an unknown event, Gamzee ran out of sopor slime and began tracking down the Trolls one by one.

Terezi was the first one he wanted to get. Terezi sensed him coming and knew something was wrong. She waited for him, and found out what happened.

He was out to kill her, and whatever she tried she could not stop him. After one moment of distraction by a forest fire conveniently started, she could flee.

There was only one Troll close to her that she knew she could seek protection with.

Karkat.

She fled to his hive, and she thought she was safe there. Karkat took her in, but couldn’t believe what he heard.

But alas, Gamzee tracked them down and killed them both. If Karkat hadn’t tried to calm Gamzee down (without success), maybe together they would have stood a chance.

The news about Gamzee had spread through Trollian and everyone prepared themselves. Before this event everyone was preparing to play a game made by Sollux named SGRUB.

There were going to be 2 teams of players, with Terezi leading one, to escape the imminent apocalypse.

They figured there was only one way to escape Gamzee, and that was by joining each other in one session.

Equius became the leader and was brought into the session first by Aradia, and she followed by being brought in by Nepeta.

Gamzee waited long enough before killing Nepeta, until he was sure that all devices to enter the Medium were already placed in her cave by Eridan. While Eridan was busy getting things ready to enter the Medium himself, Gamzee killed Nepeta and then used the devices in her cave to enter the Medium.

After this, everyone thought that Nepeta had entered the Medium and was safe. But, this was not the case. When the others would enter, Gamzee would carefully kill them without alerting other Trolls.

Of course he knew that they would get worried about the other Trolls as they wouldn’t answer their messages, but he knew that they would think the Trolls would just be too busy playing the game. And they wouldn’t even get a chance to find out what really happened, because Gamzee made his way to Nepeta’s server player’s hive, kill Eridan, stay there until the next Troll entered and would so make his way up the chain.

Everyone got surprised by this clever tactic, and nobody stood a chance.

But there was one thing he forgot about. Equius and Aradia were still there.

Of course Equius thought it was weird that they didn’t get an answer from their fellow Trolls and wanted to make sure Nepeta, his moirail, was safe.

Aradia had, of course, already realized a long time before that that this was a doomed timeline. There was nothing she could do there anymore. She pressured Equius to make her a robot, something that absolutely needed to happen according to her. Equius was a bit confused, but did it anyway, and then quickly made his way to his moirail’s hive.

Aradia waited in her world, feeling something more had to happen before she could go back and change things. She waited a few days, Equius never came back.

She went to investigate, and discovered Gamzee with Equius’ corpse in Nepeta’s cave.

It seemed like Gamzee was waiting for her, like he was expecting her to come and fight him. But she wouldn’t grant his wishes. As soon as she came there, she saw one of Karkat’s coding books, full with her companions’ blood.

She felt for the first time since she died, hate. So much hate. This Troll had taken the lives of her friends away. Not them, and not she could be able to live peacefully. For she knew she would have to die later on.

As much as she wanted to kill Gamzee, she couldn’t. She knew she wouldn’t be strong enough. And if she would fail, this would probably be the Alpha timeline and there would never be the right one.

She quickly absconded with the ATH book, flying away into the Veil. She put herself on a meteor, waiting.

She was waiting for the meteor to go through a portal and take her back to Alternia. Once there, she would make sure this timeline never happened.

A few more hours passed until her meteor finally moved, and soon after she arrived on Alternia.

She arrived on the day before the game began, just in time to make sure the timeline wouldn’t happen. She would ensure that Gamzee would have enough slime.

Alternia was just as she reminded it, still her planet… No. It wasn’t her planet anymore. She was a doomed clone now. Not important.

She had to make sure her Alpha self would have a better live left for her. The live that was meant to happen to her.

The book with her was now the only proof left of the awful timeline she came from. She wanted to keep it with her, to never forget why she came there.

But alas, she lost the book somehow.

With only her own robotic mind left as proof, she held on to her thoughts and hid herself in her hive.

Her Alpha’s self’s hive.

She entered the medium once more and skipped ahead. She knew that now she was doomed, there was only one thing she could anymore.

Her last journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was intending on this to be one moment only like with the previous chapter, but somehow I just couldn't stop typing, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys don't feel like it dragged on too long or something.
> 
> At least I enjoyed writing this. :)


	3. A Bittersweet Ending

There the Slayer lay.

After a long even fight, she finally managed to kill him.

But… this was not how she expected it to go.

She looks to her right and sees her dead friends laying on the ground.

For a few hours she had been planning on how to kill him, and how the others would congratulate her. But… she didn’t expect her friends to die.

She was mislead by Jack, he first went to kill the others before fighting her. She should have known. She should have listened to Terezi and have stayed on the meteor.

But noooooooo, she just HAD to go and challenge the Slayer herself.

And now, her friends are dead.

She looks towards the still burning meteor. The rest of her friends were most likely dead as well.

What could she do now? Everything and everyone was gone, and she would stay here all alone for the rest of her endless doomed live.

Unless…

She looked behind her, to the Furthest Ring.

She could go there. Towards the Green Sun and the Dream Bubbles, meet up with Trolls.

Yes.

This was the only thing she could still do.

She looked determined. They wouldn’t be her Trolls, but goddamn, they were better off than their doomed selves.

This was the only way she could still have company.

She started flying into the nothingness.

She hoped that she wouldn’t be hated there, for doing this foolish thing. But it would still be better than being out here all alone forever.

Who knows? Maybe she could finally meet John and take him on a date. Or some kind of doomed John if her own alpha self had already taken him.

Yes, this was for the best.

Her real friends were gone, but with a bit of luck she could encounter them in the Dream bubbles.

Maybe they would hate her, like always, but she doesn’t care.

A bittersweet ending is better than a bad ending.


End file.
